kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Megaton Smash
is a online browser game for the PC. This game closed its services on June 30th 2016. Known characters Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider 1 **Old **New **Power Up *Kamen Rider 2 **Old **New *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger **Normal **Charge Up *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX **RX **Robo Rider *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form **Dragon Form **Titan Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Trinity Form **Burning Form *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Femme *Kamen Rider Faiz **Normal **Axel Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Chalice **Ace *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Normal **Hibiki Kurenai *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Rider Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Rod Form **Climax Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form *Kamen Rider NEW Den-O **Strike Form *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form **Dogga Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) **Burst Mode *Kamen Rider Ixa (Otoya) **Safe Mode *Kamen Rider Decade **Normal **Violent Emotion *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **HeatMetal **LunaTrigger (appear as attack) **FangJoker *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Joker *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Tajadol Combo *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States **Magnet States *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Flame Dragon *Kamen Rider Mage *Kamen Rider Wiseman (Koyomi) *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms **Kachidoki Arms *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed ***Type Speed Shadow (appear as attack) **Type Wild **Type Technic **Type Dead Heat (appear as attack) **Type Formula **Type Tridoron *Kamen Rider Mach **Mach **Mach Kikern (appear as attack) **Deadheat Mach *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii **Musashi Damashii **Edison Damashii **Toucon Boost Damashii **Grateful Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Specter Damashii **Nobunaga Damashii Other Playable Characters *Shadow Moon *Chou Mashin Chaser Bosses Characters *Spider Man *Bee Woman *Ikadevil *Garagaranda *Apollo Geist *Mole Beastman *Spider Mutants *Shadow Moon *High Priest Baraom *Zu-Gooma-Gu *Go-Gadoru-Ba **Grapple Form **Shocker Form *Pantheras Luteus *Horse Orphnoch *Bakeneko *Verber Worm *Kamen Rider TheBee *Tortoice Imagin *Taboo Dopant *Nasca Dopant *Kamen Rider Eternal *Batta Yummy *Uva *Kazari *Scorpion Zodiarts *Phoenix Phantom *Medusa Phantom *Kamen Rider Wiseman (Koyomi) *Roidmude 042 *Heart Roidmude *Brain Roidmude *Mashin Chaser *Medic Roidmude *Katana Gamma *Kamen Rider Specter **Specter Damashii **Nobunaga Damashii Combination Attacks Each Riders has a combinations if use correctly and one of character must be at rank 5. *Kamen Rider 1 (Old) + Kamen Rider 2 (Old) *Kamen Rider 1 (New) + Kamen Rider 2 (New) *Kamen Rider V3 + W (CycloneJoker) *Riderman + Super-1 *Kamen Rider X + Faiz *Kamen Rider Amazon + Shin *Kamen Rider Stronger + Blade (Ace) *Kamen Rider ZX + Drive (Type Speed) *Kamen Rider Black + RX *Kamen Rider Black + Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Titan) Form + Kiva (Dogga Form) *Kamen Rider Agito (Ground Form) + Kuuga (Mighty Form) *Kamen Rider Ryuki + Femme *Kamen Rider Kiva (Kiva Form) + Ghost (Ore Damashii) *Kamen Rider W (FangJoker) + Accel *Kamen Rider Eternal + Joker *Kamen Rider Fourze (Base States) + OOO (Tatoba Combo) *Kamen Rider Drive (Type Speed) + Mach *Kamen Rider Drive (Type Formula) + Chaser Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers